A Sidekick and a Princess Knight
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Once again Henry fell for a girl during a mission. This time not only did he fall for Ciara who is a knight in training but who happens to secretly be a princess. Will their true selfs leak out, will Ciara give Henry the cold sbolder, or will one of them stay or leave. Just to be with the other? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Nick and or Nick's Henry Danger and or Nick's Knight Squad. in in anyway. This story is requested

After defeating Ryker, Schwoz was trying to open the portal to Astoria, Ray was telling the rest of his life story to Arc, Ciara a tied up Ryker and his own little crew. At one point Ciara had to go to the bathroom. She had an idea where it was in the Man Cave earlier that day. As she was heading to the bathroom she sees a room with a hot tub in it and decide to take some time and relax after she went to the bathroom, of course.

Henry for one had felt an attraction to Ciara and decided to follow her to try to have some conversation. He was stopped by Ray saying something that Henry wasn't paying attention to. He did soon mange to get away from Ray and ends up seeing Ciara naked going into the hot tub. Once she was in the water she closed her eyes. Henry went into the room quietly. Once inside he closed and locked the door.

Henry slowly taking off the uniform but only leaving the mask on and enters the hot tub. Ciara felt movement and her eyes open. She soon scream in surprise, but upon seeing Henry ́s large seven and a half inch dick Ciara was getting horny. She rose up revealing her thirty two B cups. She made her way to Henry and quickly grabbed his dick before he sank into the water.

Henry moaned once Ciara held onto his dick. This was the second dick she had seen and thought Arc was big until now. She gave it a few strokes as pre cum was dripping out while Henry kept moan as Ciara jacked him off. After a few stokes later Ciara slid Henry's dick into her mouth and started to suck Henry's cock like a pro. Ciara smirked up at him around the cock in her mouth, pulling back and swirling her tongue around his cockhead while fisting the base. Before long she dropped her hand and resumed bobbing her head on his cock.

"Yeah you love sucking Hero dick don't you?"

Ciara nodded as she sucked away. While she was sucking his dick Henry reached over and fondled Ciara's boobs. Ciara caressed the back of his thighs with her hands and moaned as her boobs where being fondled as Henry moaned from Ciara's sucking ability. Henry was soon on edge and pulled his cock out of her mouth. He pulled up Ciara and the two made out. As they made out Henry was rubbing her candle waxed pussy. She felt his pulsing cock pressed against her fit stomach and moaned into the kiss. The kiss broke shorty.

"You like touching a knight's pussy don't you hero boy?"

The two where once again making out and Henry lead Ciara to the edge of the hot tub where she sat down. Once sat Henry lowered himself into the water and started to eat her out. Ciara moaned and wondered how much pussy has Kid Danger eaten after saving some girl. She soon was pulling his hair as he continued to eat her out.

"Yeah, eat that delicious pussy Kid Danger like all the other girls you saved. Make me squirt into your mouth."

Henry smiled at that while his hair was being pulled and as he continued to eat her out. While eating her out his hands went back to fondling her boobs. It wasn't long until Ciara squirted into Henry's mouth. Causing Ciara to pull Henry's hair harder as he just licked it up and after she was done she let go and he rose up. The two where making out once more as Ciara tasted herself. After the kiss was broken Henry sucked on her boobs.

"Oh fuck yeah suck on a princess's tits. I mean a knights tits."

"Oh you want to role play then? Ok you can be a dirty slut princess while I be your knight in shining armor. That teaches you a lesson."

Henry went back to eating out Ciara. In no time she was moan and pulling his hair. It wasn't long until Ciara squirted onto Henry's face. Once she was done squirting Henry rose up and the two started to make out once more. While their tongues danced in their mouths, Henry slide his dick into her pussy. Ciara moaned as he entered her. Inch after inch of his thick, hard staff of flesh ventured into her wet vessel. Henry went slow at first.

"Fuck me harder i am slut after all."

"Fuck yeah, you are a slut who wants my sword."

Henry picked up his thrusts. Ciara ́s vaginal walls wrapped around his massive cock like a vice, surrounding his sensitive manhood with an irresistible wet heat. Henry ́s cock filled her completely, and Ciara ́s could feel the wide head of his hard organ pressed against her cervix. The teens moaned as they fuck away. Ciara's boobs bounced as Henry fuck faster and harder into Ciara, jackhammering her royal pussy.

"You like that princess? You want my white gold in your pussy?"

"Fuck me harder and give me your gold on my face."

"You are a dirty girl."

Henry pounded away even faster and it wasn't long until Ciara was squirting around Henry's dick. feeling his manhood stir up her womb into a boiling mass of pleasure .After that it only took a few more thrusts into Ciara's pussy to be on edge. Once he got even closer he pulled out and quickly jacked off shooting his load into Ciara's face and there was a lot of it. Henry had not had the time to jerk off for weeks making her face like it was dipped into white paint. She soon was licking her lips and whipping the cum from her eyes.

"Yeah lick my cum from your lips like the slut you are."

Ciara turned around with her ass now facing Henry as she grabbed her shirt to wipe away the rest of his cum. Her ass was taunting him. Henry moved closer and started to spank her ass a few times causing Ciara to jolt with every slap.

"Yeah slap me I have been a bad girl."

Henry smiled and continued to slap away. Soon he slid his dick into her ass surprising her. Ciara took a deep breath and tried to relax as she felt her opening slowly yield around the tip. She almost began to sob as her tiny orifice was forced to adapt to Henry ́s meat rod. She has never been fucked in her ass before as she was not that kind of shit until now. She moaned as Henry's massive dick kept sliding into her juicy ass. Once all the way inside he started to fuck away. Ciara kept on moan. As he continued to fuck her ass he began slapping it again.

"Yeah take my dick up your ass you dirty girl."

"Pull my hair mama likes it rough."

Henry smilled and now he is pulling Ciara's hair all the while slapping her ass as he fuck it. Ciara moaned even more and Henry's hand was starting to hurt after countless slaps to Ciara's now red ass and driving his manhood into her tight, hot anal depths without mercy. Henry's free hand soon made its way to her bouncing boobs and started to fondle them. Ciara placed her hand on top of Henry's and guided it to her pussy.

It wasn't long when Henry was fingering Ciara. He started out with two fingers and later ended up with his fist in her pussy. Henry ́s mouth moved down over Ciara ́s check and across her slender neck, his tongue and lips mauling her smooth skin. His teeth lightly grazed her throat, bringing another squeal of delight from her mouth. Henry somehow managed to feel his own dick throw her pussy. This made him fuck her ass faster and harder as he continues to fingering her. After awhile Ciara was on edge and after a few more poundings, Ciara squirted all over Henry's hand.

Henry went as fast as he could after that and Ciara squirted three more times before Henry was on edge and shot his salted milk deep inside her ass. As Ciara releasing a pleasured moan at the feeling of her bowels being filled with Henry's warm cum. He left his dick in her ass until it was pushed out. He turned Ciara around and the two made out one final time as his cum was leaking out of her asshole.

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
